


First Snow

by nightshade002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairies, Fluff, Hypothermia, Injury, M/M, Pixie Hollow, first snow, it's sweet i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: Iwaizumi is a Warm Fairy that just reallyreallyloves winter. And he's a Fast-Flying Fairy, so really, he should be able to outfly the cold but still stay on the Mainland long enough to watch the beginning of the first snow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the writersquad november prompt of first snow! you have,,, no idea how hard it is to try and write without swearing like damn

Iwaizumi breathed in, loving the feeling of the cold air around him. He shivered as he breathed out, smiling.

“Iwa, let’s go! Once the Winter Fairies get here, it’ll be too cold to fly back.”

“I can out fly the cold, Makki, you go ahead. I’ll catch up.”

Hanamaki fluttered nervously above him. “You sure?”

He nodded. “You can cover for me, right? It’s only _one day_ out of the whole year. I’ll probably catch up before you get all the way back to Pixie Hollow anyway.”

“Fine, but you owe me.”

“Okay, whatever. Now you’ve gotta go. There’s no way you’ll out fly the cold.”

Hanamaki muttered something about _damn Fast-Flying Fairies_ before flying away. Iwaizumi pulled the jacket he was wearing tighter around himself. The Winter Fairies were getting closer now that he and the other Fast-Flying Fairies had brought the cold wind. He could see the clouds forming and knew that he’d have to leave _soon_ but he wanted to see the first snowfall. It was probably the most beautiful thing he’d see every year. He pushed off the branch, leaving only a small gust of wind in his wake as he sped up into the sky. He didn’t want to risk breaking his wings just for some snow, so he’d have to be nearly gone by the time the Winter Fairies got there.

The first few snowflakes started to fall and he sped up. He was confident that he would still be able to fly out of the cold, but better safe than sorry. He turned around so he could watch the snow fall while he flew. It was getting cold enough to make him shiver a lot, but his wings could hold out.

“Watch out!”

He barely had time to turn around before he was colliding with something. Hard. His vision was going dark and he could just barely make out other fairies yelling before he passed out.

* * *

“Mattsun! Mattsun, Mattsun, Mattsun!” Oikawa yelled frantically, flying at him as fast as he could.

“Oikawa, slow down, you’re going to run into something!”

“I need your jacket,” he said once he came to a stop.

“Why?”

“I’m, uh, cold. Just gimme your jacket,” he said, trying to reach for it.

Matsukawa twisted away from him. “No, why do you even need it?”

“I just do, okay? Please, Mattsun. I’ll tell you later.”

“I’m holding you to that, you know,” he said, shrugging off the jacket and holding it out to Oikawa. He grabbed it and flew off again, nearly forgetting to thank Matsukawa.

He got back to the tree he had hidden the Warm Fairy in. He was shivering still, despite the weasel wrapped around him. His lips were blue and Oikawa was fairly certain he should have woken up by now. He gently eased the fairy away from the weasel and slipped the jacket on him.

“You can take care of him, right, Pine?” She curled tighter around him. “Thank you.”

Oikawa flew off to finish the rest of his duties in bringing Winter to the Mainland. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice his brief absence. Well, no one except for Matsukawa, but Oikawa could deal with him later. 

As soon as he had finished everything, he rushed back to the tree. The Warm Fairy was still shivering, but he looked warmer than before. Oikawa managed to lift him up onto Pine’s back before climbing on behind him.

“Remember, we can’t be seen.” She nodded and bounded off. They somehow managed to make it to the owls unseen. He thanked Pine once more and gave her a few pats before turning back to the Warm Fairy.

Oikawa poked his face. “Hey you,” he whispered, “wake up!”

The Warm Fairy groaned, but he still didn’t wake up. Oikawa shook him, then shook him again harder.

“Mmh?” He blinked open his eyes, gaze taking a while to focus on Oikawa.

“Oh, you’re alive,” Oikawa breathed out in relief. “You’re alive.”

“Wha?” Oikawa stood up, offering him his hand.

“We can talk later, maybe, but we’ve gotta get back to Pixie Hollow first.”

He took Oikawa’s hand and let himself be pulled up. He had to lean heavily on Oikawa as they made their way to one of the baskets that had been used for snowflakes.

“Try not to move around too much and whatever you do, don’t touch that lever.” Iwaizumi nodded. “I’ll be flying alongside the owls, so if you _absolutely_ need anything, yell. If it’s not an emergency, wait until we get back. That way you hopefully won’t get in any trouble.”

“...thank you.”

Oikawa nodded. “I just hope we get you back unharmed.”

* * *

Something was _wrong_. He couldn’t tell what exactly, but he was sure something was wrong. Beyond his entire body being numb, that is. He sat curled in a ball in the corner of the basket shivering.

The flight was actually kind of terrifying. He was used to having more control when he flew and the rocking from the wind was entirely unwelcome. He kept having to grab the sides to brace himself as he was jostled.

To put it lightly, he was glad when the trip was over.

“Okay, okay, come on before anyone notices you’re here,” the Winter Fairy said. He pulled himself to his feet with difficulty and started trying to climb out of the basket. “Right, here,” the Winter Fairy offered his hands. He grabbed onto his hands and was lifted out of the basket and set onto the ground.

“T-thanks,” he stuttered out through his chattering teeth when he was safely on the ground. The Winter Woods were even colder than the Mainland. “Um… I… What’s your name?”

“Oikawa Tooru. And you are…?”

“Iwa…” he trailed off. He mouthed Iwa again to himself, but he _could not_ remember his full name.

Oikawa didn’t seem to notice as he whistled and a weasel came bounding over. “This is Gale. She’s Pine’s sister.”

“Pine?” he asked in confusion. He didn’t remember meeting anyone named Pine before.

“She took care of you on the Mainland. Anyway, Gale can take you back to my house and then I’ll take you back to the border.” He nodded and climbed onto Gale when she lowered herself to the ground for him.

“Is this safe?”

Oikawa shrugged. “It’s not the most dangerous thing you’ve done all day.”

He didn’t have time to respond before Gale bounded off and all he could do was hold on as tight as he could. He buried his face in her fur to protect himself from the cold. She skidded to a stop after thankfully not very long. He lifted his head up and found himself in front of a tree stump with a door. He slid off of Gale.

“Is this it?” 

She ran off, so he assumed yes. Besides, the wind had picked up a little and he was shivering even harder now. In fact, he was shivering so badly that he couldn’t grab the handle of the door at first. The tip of his little finger was _so pale_. Was it always that pale? He didn’t think so. He wasn’t sure, though. He couldn’t remember. 

He pushed the door open and made sure to shut it behind him. It wasn’t much warmer inside, but at least he was out of the wind. And there was a bed in the corner with what looked like warm blankets. Iwaizumi made his way across the room without _major_ difficulty. He was tired, though, so he was dragging his feet. It wouldn’t have been a problem, though, if there hadn’t have been _something_ on the floor for him to trip over. He landed halfway on the bed, but he was out cold for the second time that day.

* * *

Oikawa could not _wait_ to get everything put away. It seemed to drag on for hours and hours past what it normally did. He’d like to think he did a good job of pretending not to be bothered, but he knew that he didn’t when Irihata-san told him to just go home. Normally he’d argue, but he couldn’t wait to get the Warm Fairy _back_ to the warm part of the woods. Opening his door to find him passed out once again.

He placed his hand on Iwa’s forehead and he was _pretty sure_ he wasn’t supposed to be that cold. Oikawa really didn’t know enough for this, but he knew he had to get the Warm Fairy warm again. And he knew that Iwa probably wasn’t going anywhere in his current condition. He picked him up and laid him in the bed, wrapping him in the blankets that were there and going to his closet to get more.

There was a knock on his door and Oikawa nearly flew through the roof in surprise.

“Oikawa, open up.”

“Gimme a sec, Mattsun, my hands are full,” he called back as calmly as he could. He set the blankets he was holding next to Iwa’s face, the only thing currently uncovered, before answering the door.

“Do you wanna tell me what everything’s all about today?”

Oikawa smiled nervously. “Not really.”

“Uh huh… and why do you need so many blankets?”

Oikawa glanced back at the blankets out of instinct. “I’m cold, like I said earlier.”

“Right. So can I come in?”

“I guess,” Oikawa said, moving aside so he could fly in. Matsukawa flew directly over to his bed.

“Oikawa…”

“Okay, I _know_ what it looks like, but I _swear_ -”

“Is this why you needed my jacket earlier?” He nodded. “You’ve got a Warm Fairy in your house. In your _bed_.”

“Mattsun-”

“He probably needs a Healing Fairy, you know.”

“Can you go get Yahaba? I really don’t want to get him in trouble for crossing the border when this was really the only way to get him back to Pixie Hollow.”

“Okay,” Matsukawa took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “Start at the beginning. What happened?”

“Well, I was flying with the owls at the back of the formation and I happened to look down and see him flying at me, so I yelled watch out, but he still ran into me hard. He passed out right away and fell to the ground. I couldn’t catch up to him before he hit the ground, but he landed on Pine. He was shivering pretty badly when I found him again, and Pine was curled around him to try and keep him warm. We moved him to hollow in a tree and I gave him your jacket. I went back later and he looked better, but it took a while for him to wake up. He came back in one of the snowflake baskets.”

“He was awake?”

Oikawa nodded. “He said his name was Iwa. Gale brought him back here. I don’t know what happened, but he must have passed out again when he got here. Now can you _please_ go get Yahaba?”

Matsukawa flew off and Oikawa focused on putting more blankets onto Iwaizumi. He was paler than he had been before and his breathing was weaker. He really didn’t know what else to do. He knew how to take care of injured animals, but Iwa was a fairy and there weren’t any obvious injuries. He paced around his house trying to think of what else he could do. Thankfully Yahaba flew in shortly after.

“Where is he?” Yahaba demanded. Oikawa pointed at the bed and moved out of the way. “Matsukawa told me what happened. He’s getting more blankets.”

“Can you help him so we can get him back across the border?”

“Well, he obviously got hypothermia and mild frostbite. It was good thinking to warm him up like this. I don’t know _exactly_ how to help a Warm Fairy, but we’ve gotta get him at least conscious before we take him back.” Yahaba ran his fingers over Iwaizumi’s hand and some color returned to them.

“He’s gonna be okay, though, right?” Oikawa asked anxiously.

“Have you checked his wings yet?”

Oikawa shook his head. “I didn’t want to take anything off because I didn’t want to let him get colder.” He chewed on his lip. “You don’t think he… broke a wing? He didn’t ever try to fly while I was with him.”

“I don’t know yet,” Yahaba replied honestly. He put his hand over Iwa’s forehead. “I think he’s concussed, too.”

Iwa groaned and opened his eyes. Once again, it took a while for his eyes to focus. “Wh-where?”

“You’re in the Winter Woods,” Oikawa said softly. Iwa’s brows furrowed in confusion. “You got stuck on the Mainland, so I brought you back here.”

“I don’t remember…”

“You got a concussion and passed out. Twice. You also had hypothermia and your fingers were frostbitten. I’ve healed what I can, but the rest will have to heal with time and rest. I can’t do more,” Yahaba said.

Iwa nodded. “Thank you, uh… what’s your name?”

“Yahaba. Yahaba Shigeru.”

“Thank you, Yahaba.”

“There’s one last thing. Can you stand up?” Iwa stood, mostly only managing with support from Yahaba. “Oikawa, can you help with the jacket?”

“O-of course,” Oikawa replied quickly. Yahaba was in front of Iwa holding him up, so Oikawa moved behind him. He quickly took off Matsukawa’s jacket and the one Iwa was wearing before. He felt something brush past his legs and looked down in horror. “Oh. Oh _no_.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Iwa asked, trying to twist around to see.

“Your wings,” he breathed out.

“What’s wrong with them? I can’t feel them.”

“I’m so so so sorry. Iwa, they’re… they’re _shattered_.”

Iwaizumi was silent. It was like he could feel his brain trying to process what Oikawa had said, but he could also feel it failing.

“What?” he choked out. He was a Fast-Flying Fairy. Fast- _Flying_. Without wings, what was he even worth? There was no cure. Especially not for shattered wings. He was shaking again, but this time it wasn’t from the cold. Yahaba and Oikawa gently moved him so he was sitting on the bed again and wrapped him in blankets. He looked down at the floor and saw fragments of his wings, frozen to the point where they had turned blue. He nudged one with his foot and it broke into even more pieces.

“Iwa, I need you to take a deep breath for me, alright?” Yahaba said calmly.

“Why do you keep calling me Iwa? My name’s Iwaizumi,” he replied irritably.

“You told me your name was Iwa when we were on the Mainland,” Oikawa said.

“Well, it’s not. It’s Iwaizumi,” he growled. He knew he should have been treating them with more respect, but it was easier to get mad about this than to think about anything else. He laughed bitterly. “Iwaizumi the flightless Fast-Flying Fairy. At least it’s got alliteration.” He reached down to pick up one of the pieces of his wings. “Shattered,” he whispered, turning it over in his hands.

* * *

Matsukawa had shown up with the blankets not long after. He and Yahaba left after he informed them all that a storm would be blowing through overnight and Iwaizumi was forced to stay in Oikawa’s house until it was over.

“I’m cold,” Iwaizumi pouted. He was completely buried in blankets with only his eyes showing.

“Welcome to winter, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replied. While Iwaizumi had refused to move, Oikawa decided to drape himself over him. “It’s cold here. Not quite as cold as your attitude, though.”

“Don’t you have any more blankets?”

“Why were you still on the mainland?” Oikawa asked instead. Iwaizumi knew that he had literally all of his blankets.

He was silent for a few seconds and Oikawa thought he was just going to ignore him. “I wanted to see it snow,” he said quietly and, if Oikawa didn’t know better, embarrassedly. “It’s always really pretty.”

“You think winter is pretty?” Oikawa asked, rolling off him and pulling down the blankets from the rest of his face.

“Stop that,” Iwaizumi grumbled, pulling the blankets back up to cover his face. “I might.”

“Aww, Iwa-chan, it’s okay. You don’t have to be embarrassed. Winter _is_ beautiful.”

“Stop calling me Iwa-chan,” he grumbled. Oikawa smiled. At least he was talking now. Oikawa’d had to endure at least an _hour_ of the silent treatment before Iwaizumi started talking to him. “And I’m not embarrassed.”

“Whatever you say, _Iwa-chan_. Tell me about summer.”

“It’s hot.”

“Come _on_ ,” Oikawa whined, reaching into the blankets to poke Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Tell me. What do you do in summer?”

Iwaizumi sighed, pushing Oikawa’s hand away, but leaving most of his face uncovered. “Well, usually I practice with the other Fast-Flying talents. But other than that, I like to watch the Garden Fairies work. They always grow really pretty flowers.”

“So you like pretty things?” Oikawa’s smile grew. “Does that mean you like me?”

“Who says I think you’re pretty?” Iwaizumi responded.

“Who says you don't?” Oikawa responded quickly. “I think _your_ eyes are pretty. I've never seen anything in that shade of green. Well, I haven't seen many green things because pretty much everything here is white or blue. But still.”

“You'd love rainbows.”

“Rainbows? What are those?”

“The Light Fairies make them. They’re red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and purple.”

“All at once?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “All the colors in a line from top to bottom and they make an arch, like this,” he stuck his arm out of the blankets to show Oikawa.

“Wow,” Oikawa breathed out. “I want to see one up close.”

“Be careful you don’t get too close, though,” Iwaizumi laughed. “Otherwise you’ll be _covered_ in all the colors. My friend Hanamaki ran into one once. Apparently purple itches.”

“I’m gonna run into a rainbow,” Oikawa declared.

Iwaizumi laughed harder. “You’d be covered in those colors for _so long_.”

“Good. It would be something different from this _blue_ ,” Oikawa said in disgust. 

“The blue’s not so bad. It looks good on you,” Iwaizumi murmured shyly. Oikawa stared at him in silence. “ _What_? Stop staring at me.”

Oikawa blinked a few times before returning to himself. “Sorry, I just… you caught me off guard. Um, thanks.” They fell into an awkward silence and Oikawa cursed himself for being the cause of it.

“So, uh, what do you do? In winter?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Well, Mattsun and I sometimes go ice sliding. Or snowboarding. Or ice gliding. Or we have snowball fights, really big ones with, like, _everyone_.”

“What’s a snowball fight?”

“Of course you focus on that, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa laughed. “Everyone splits up into two teams and we build walls between us and then make balls out of the snow to throw at each other.”

“How do you know who wins?”

“Well, we usually go all day, so it’s whichever team has the most fairies left standing at sunset. The Healing Fairies _hate_ when we have snowball fights because of how busy they get.”

“Sounds like fun.” 

Oikawa hummed in agreement and they moved on to the next topic, staying up late into the night to talk. By the time they had fallen asleep and woke up again, the storm had finally quieted down. Oikawa leant Iwaizumi a scarf one of his jackets to wear and Iwaizumi gladly took them both, putting the jacket on over his own and under Matsukawa’s.

“I wish I could stay longer,” Iwaizumi sighed as they walked. “I want to do all the things you said you do for fun. Especially the snowball fight.”

“Don’t you want to get back to the warm seasons?” Oikawa asked. “They’re much more interesting than here.”

“I want…” Iwaizumi started, then looked away blushing. “Winter isn’t so bad, you know. It’s beautiful. I just might come back.”

“But it’s forbidden to cross the border.”

“That rule’s there so no one breaks their wings. I’ve already done that, so it really doesn’t matter anymore,” Iwaizumi smiled. “Besides, there’s _no way_ I’m gonna just keep going on with my life after… hearing about snowball fights.”

“Come on, Iwa-chan, we both know that’s not what you were going to say,” Oikawa teased.

Iwaizumi adjusted the scarf so it covered more of his face and spoke quietly.

“After meeting you.”


	2. Late Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written for thewritersquad's december prompt of Late Nights. I decided i'd kill two birds with one stone and finish this off

“Iwaizumi, you’re alive!” Hanamaki yelled as soon as he saw Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi nearly fell over when Hanamaki flew into him, smothering him in a hug. “Where have you been?”

“I got stuck on the mainland,” Iwaizumi said, smiling just because of how good it felt to see Hanamaki again. “Then I got stuck in the Winter Woods.”

“I was worried sick! I thought something terrible had happened to you!”

“No, I… I’m alive,” Iwaizumi responded.

“Wait,” Hanamaki said, taking a step back, “what is it?”

Iwaizumi hesitated. “It’s-”

“No, what happened?” Hanamaki interrupted, sensing Iwaizumi’s lie before he even had a chance to tell it.

Iwaizumi looked down and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath and then moved to wring his hands together. “Um, I…” He hesitated once more, not sure how Hanamaki would take the news. “It’s my wings.”

Hanamaki’s face fell and Iwaizumi cringed. “What about them?”

“They, um, they shattered?” Iwaizumi said, glancing up with a shrug. “I have a bit of them still left, but it’s really only stubs and…” he trailed off.

“Iwa-”

“I can’t fly,” he finished and looked back to the ground.

“What? I… I must have heard wrong… right? Y-you can’t have-”

“I don’t… really want to talk about it here,” he muttered. “Can we, um… can you help me get into my house?”

“Of course,” Hanamaki said almost instantly. “What do you need me to do?”

“I live in a tree, Makki, what do you think I need you to do?”

“Right, of course.” Hanamaki turned to walk away.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist, making him turn around to face him, “I’m gonna be fine, okay?” He could tell Hanamaki didn’t believe him, which seemed fair to Iwaizumi. But it was the truth. He had already partially come to terms with the fact that he couldn’t fly. Oikawa had helped him with that. “You’re a tinker, right? Make something to help me fly again.”

Hanamaki nodded. “Right,” he said, sadly at first, but then he added another, more determined, “Right. I can do that.”

* * *

“Okay, open your eyes,” Hanamaki said. Iwaizumi opened them to find Hanamaki standing proudly next to… a plank of wood?

“What is this?”

“I built it,” Hanamaki said, “so you can fly again.”

“Is it really going to work?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Won’t know until you try it,” Hanamaki replied. He sprinkled some of his pixie dust onto the wood. “Make sure you don’t ever run out of pixie dust, though. This takes more than just flying does.”

“How does it work?”

Hanamaki fluttered onto the floating board. “Step on this button for a sail, then just do your wind-thing and you’ll be set. Oh and there’s a string for you to tie to your ankle so if you fall off mid-air, it won’t be a problem.” He jumped back down to the floor. “There’s a few different straps on the bottom. These two,” he pointed out, “are so you can carry it on your back if you just want to walk. And this one lets you strap the sail down so it doesn’t pop up when you don’t want it to.” Iwaizumi stared at him. “Do you like it?”

Iwaizumi ran his fingers through his hair speechlessly. “I…” he started quietly. “Is this for real?” Hanamaki nodded nervously and Iwaizumi nearly crushed him in a hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“So you like it?”

“Of course I do. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

“Anything for a friend.”

“Then, I really hate to ask, but there’s one other thing. I need a coat. A really warm one.”

“Iwa-” Hanamaki pulled away from him and held him by the shoulders at arm’s length. “You’re not- you can’t- you don’t really want to go back to the Winter Woods, do you?”

“I, um,” Iwaizumi looked down, blushing, “There’s… I…”

“Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki warned. “What’s going on?”

“I just… there’s… I met someone,” Iwaizumi muttered.

“A Winter Fairy?” Iwaizumi nodded. “You can’t go back to the Winter Woods for some fairy you’ve met once.”

“I have to… give him back his coat.” Hanamaki exhaled frustratedly. “Okay, I want to see him again. And I… I kinda… miss him…”

“Iwaizumi, don’t do this,” Hanamaki said pleadingly. “I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“Then make me a coat. Please, Hanamaki. I know I’ve already asked so much of you, but I need to do this.”

“I… fine,” Hanamaki sighed in defeat. “But I’m coming with you.”

“What- No!” Iwaizumi protested. “I can’t ask you for that much! What if you break your wings?”

“ _I’m coming with you_.”

Iwaizumi sighed. He knew that tone. And he knew there would be no stopping Hanamaki. “Fine. But how are _you_ going to get around? There’s no way you can fly in the Winter Woods.”

“I’ll just make some modifications to your board. I can ride along. And I’ll make a coat for myself, too.”

“So we’re going?”

“ _We_ are going, yes.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” Hanamaki asked nervously, tugging his coat tighter around himself. He checked the string securing him in place once more, just to make sure he wouldn’t fly off mid flight.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and piloted them across the border. The winds were a little more difficult to control in winter, but it was nothing he couldn’t manage. “Bit too late now.” He tightened the scarf around his neck.

“Do you know where you’re going?”

“Too late to be asking that, too, isn’t it?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime, I swear-” Hanamaki threatened.

“Don’t worry, I know where I’m going,” he assured him. “For the most part.”

Hanamaki buried his face in his hands and Iwaizumi just laughed. He slowed down when he got near Oikawa’s house, making Hanamaki get off and walk next to him so he could compact the board.

“Is he home?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Don’t know.”

Hanamaki was grateful as soon as the entered the house. It wasn’t warm by any means, but it was much less cold than outside.

“Mattsun, is that y-” Oikawa stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Iwaizumi and Hanamaki. “Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan! You came back!”

Iwaizumi smiled and as soon as he opened his arms, Oikawa flew at him. He caught Oikawa and spun him around. “Of course I did. I said that I would, didn’t I?” He set Oikawa down.

“Who’s your friend?”

“I’m Hanamaki, nice to meet you.”

“Oikawa and likewise.” Oikawa gasped. “I’ve gotta show you both around! Come on, come on!”

Iwaizumi laughed. “Slow down, Oikawa. We just got here.”

“I _know_ , that’s why we’ve gotta use every second. You came at just the right time of year, we’ll be able to see the Northern Lights tonight.”

“Who says we’re staying the night?” Hanamaki asked.

“Oh, are you not?” Oikawa asked, slightly deflating. “That’s fine, too, but you really should stay. It’s absolutely beautiful.”

“Come on, Makki, please?” Iwaizumi asked, giving Hanamaki his best puppy eyes. Hanamaki glanced over to find Oikawa doing the same.

“Fine. We can stay the night. _If_ it doesn’t get too cold.” Iwaizumi and Oikawa smiled radiantly and Hanamaki knew that he never really had a choice.

* * *

Oikawa was _so_ excited that Iwaizumi was back and that he brought a friend and that he could fly without wings and that he _came back_. He spent most of the day showing the two of them around with the help of Matsukawa. It was decided that, since there wasn’t really room enough in Oikawa’s house, Iwaizumi would stay with Oikawa and Hanamaki would stay with Matsukawa over night. The thing Oikawa had been most excited about showing them came after dark, but Hanamaki was tired already once the sun started to set, so they dropped him and Matsukawa off at Matsukawa’s house.

“I’m glad you came back, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmured as they sat on Iwaizumi’s board, floating just above the snow.

“You keep saying that,” Iwaizumi said, just as quietly. There was something about the atmosphere as they waited that just seemed to require soft tones. The sky was purple and blue, just barely starting to fill with stars, and one of the clearest nights Oikawa had ever seen. It was perfect.

“Because it’s true.”

“I’m glad I came back, too.”

Oikawa scooted closer to Iwaizumi. “Close your eyes, just for a little bit. I want you to see it all at once.”

Iwaizumi smiled and closed his eyes. “Whatever you say, Oikawa.”

They sat together in silence, waiting, and Oikawa found that Iwaizumi was slowly leaning into him. “You’re not falling asleep, are you?”

Iwaizumi hummed. “Not without seeing these lights.”

“Good,” Oikawa smiled. “Open your eyes.”

Iwaizumi followed his instructions and his breath was taken away almost instantly. The aurora was _beautiful_. It looked like there were lights dancing in the sky, moving back and forth. He stared, mouth slightly open, and Oikawa stared too. Only he wasn’t staring at the lights. He loved them, of course, but Iwaizumi caught his attention moreso. The green light illuminated Iwaizumi’s face and the stars reflected in his eyes and what else was Oikawa to do but stare?

“Oikawa, this is…” Iwaizumi trailed off, looking down from the sky to Oikawa. “It’s…”

Oikawa didn’t have enough time to pretend to be looking at the sky when Iwaizumi looked back to him, so he caught his gaze full on and stared into Iwaizumi’s eyes. “Beautiful,” he breathed out, not entirely certainly talking about the sky.

Iwaizumi could have broken eye contact then. But he didn’t. He nodded. “Beautiful,” he repeated. They both distantly realized that they were maybe a bit too close, but neither one made any move to separate.

All it took was a little gust of wind to slightly throw off their balance and Oikawa was kissing Iwaizumi. And neither backed away. And Oikawa put his hand on Iwaizumi’s cheek and tilted his head. And Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s waist.

“Iwa-chan, I-”

“Oikawa, I-”

They both laughed and tried again.

“I know it started as an accident,” Oikawa started shyly, “but I would like to do that again some time.”

Iwaizumi looked away, cheeks noticeably more red than before. “It wasn’t… completely… an accident,” he muttered.

“Iwa?”

“I can control the winds, so, uh, the wind knocking us into each other. It wasn’t an accident.”

Oikawa laughed, “Iwa-chan, you dork! You could have just asked!” Iwaizumi brought his knees up to his chest and _definitely_ didn’t pout. “Here,” Oikawa said, reaching over and grabbing Iwaizumi’s chin, “here’s a _real_ kiss.”

They got back to Oikawa’s house _late_ that night and didn’t get to sleep until even later. And if they never found out that Hanamaki wasn’t actually tired, well, what they don’t know won’t hurt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this is so much more fluff than i usually write, but i love it

**Author's Note:**

> there's definitely a second part to come bc i just really love this and also it would have just been included in this but i didn't have time. 
> 
> anyway, find me on tumblr [here](https://nightshade002.tumblr.com/) [here](https://theprettysettersclub.tumblr.com/) or [here](https://thewritersquad.tumblr.com/) (thewritersquad)


End file.
